


He’s Not Leaving Your Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Exhaustion, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Injury, M/M, Post Job, Ryan is too emotionally weak to move the man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy comes home exhausted and Ryan welcomes him into his arms. Ryan realizes he’s a fool.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	He’s Not Leaving Your Arms

Jeremy was dead tired.

It was very rare nowadays that a trade deal went south, but sometimes people were idiots, thinking they could pull a fast one on the biggest gang in Los Santos.

Tonight was that rare occurrence.

A gun was pulled in the middle of Trevor and Alfredo hashing a deal. Bullets started flying, punches were thrown, an explosion was had, & by the end, the twins, Michael & Jeremy were standing around a pile of bodies & a warehouse filled with weapons. 

Jeremy can normally hold his own, he always does, fighting for years far before his time with the fakes, but tonight was just not his night. A few shots grazed him, that was normal, but one guard got lucky, taking him on in a fight, Jeremy got rocked rather hard before Michael came in to shoot the guy.

* * *

Trudging through his apartment door, the the bandaged grazes, busted lip, bruised ribs, black eye, & stinging knuckles seemed to radiate pain with every step.In front of him, Ryan was laying across the large grey couch, his feet up on the arm rest, a book in his hands.

As Jeremy moved closer, Ryan shut the book & set it down on the coffee table, turning to look at the man.

“Rough night?”

Jeremy just groaned, Ryan winced, recognizing the exhaustion in Jeremy’s voice, carefully, he raised his arms to the man.

“Cmere, lay down for a bit.”

Jeremy took a moment, but then pushed himself into Ryan’s arms, laying against his chest & burying his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck. Ryan moves his arms gently, one arm snaking around the smaller man, resting in the small of his back & he gently rubbed up & down, keeping careful attention to the knots along his spine. With his other hand, Ryan reached for his phone, squinting as he moved his finger towards an app, selecting the remote lamps in the living room to dim them slowly. 

“Just rest for a while, you deserve it-“Jeremy made a noise of affirmation, the hum of his voice & the itch of his beard tickling Ryan’s neck. Ryan gave a small smile, continuing to move his hand up & down Jeremy’s back as his eyes began to drift shut.

* * *

Ryan squinted, his eyes opening slowly around the dark living room, the late night urge to check his surroundings & use the restroom restarting his brain.

Ryan attempted to move, but a weight against his chest kept him still. Glancing down, he watched Jeremy, his sleeping form took in soft, calm breaths, a peaceful slumber washed over his face.

Ryan smiled, gently moving his arm, he ran his hand against the back of Jeremy’s head, careful, not to wake the sleeping man. Ryan didn’t dare move too rashly; Jeremy didn’t get much sleep to begin with, & in Ryan’s mind, this was probably the most bliss the man had had in awhile.

Ryan’s eyes shifted, glancing at the digital clock on the book shelf that read 3:24am.Looking back at Jeremy, he let out a nervous sigh.

Still gotta pee..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nat @swaggybeardsbitch on tumblr for the prompt! This one was short, sweet and cute, fun to write because I have pent up energy after the DJ Jonk stream.


End file.
